Shun Hazama
Shun Hazama (間 瞬 Hazama Shun) is the protagonist of the Summer Radish Vacation!! game. He is the eldest son of Hatsuka Hazama and Tomaru Sawagoe, making him Makoto's half-brother via his father. Shun is also the father of several heroines from the "Days" series. Appearance In his teenage year, Shun has a typical teenage boy build and seem to be on the tall side. He has short brown hair with bang that covers his eyes, similar to his half-brother Kei Ogata. In his adult years, Shun has grown into a quite handsome tall man for his age with a reasonably muscular build. His face and hair is slightly longer and slicks behind. He wears two outfits with one as the manager of Radish which seems to be a male variant of Youko's costume, the other one is a pink shirt with jean and gold necklace. Personality Summer Radish Vacation During the summer vacation he quarreled with his mother because she was was going out with Tomaru and displeased with him coming to his house. He left home and decided to work at a beach house of a friend of his mother, Kagura Inou. On the train on the way to work he meets Youko Inou who was crying. Depending on the choices, Shun will approach her in different ways. Anyway, Shun will end up cheering her and she will offer him some pocky when she realizes he's hungry and they get along. As they talk , Shun tells that he quarreled with his mother and is going to a part-time job where he will spend the summer vacation and Youko tells that she is also going to a part time job in a beach house which is actually helping her home but she is thought about quitting work part time this year because she also left home after a quarrel so she is melancholic in help her home. Shun then offers to go to work in the same part time job that he, as is of close friend of his mother since the primary he could ask her to Youko also work there. Youko hesitate afraid of causing trouble but she accepts but as before she needs to leave the luggage in the house of her relatives and say she will not help this year they separate in train combined that she will call to Shun when she can go. Shortly after arriving at the Haramihama Station bumps on Mai Inou, due to the similar appearance of them Shun confuses her with Youko and because of that he talks to her as if they were close. As a result, she misunderstands, thinks he's hitting on her , gets angry and asks Shun to carry her luggage .Shun can decide not to carry the luggage and harshly refuse to do it, making Mai get angry again and leave. If he decides to carry the luggage, he'll leave Mai in a good mood. In both cases depending on the choices he might end up in Summer Radish or in front of the dorm, and in both cases he is reunited with Youko who decided to work again in the Summer Radish after discovering that that the part time job of Shun was the same as hers and meets Kagura Inou, Mai's mother and Youko's older sister. During the night he is called to the welcome party for him and Mai where he meets Rio and Rina, Kagura's daghters. After Summer Radish Vacation Although the details are unknown he had a relationship with Kagura Inou, Youko, Mai, Wakaba Nijou, Natsuhi Ebata and Mrs. Kitsuregawa. *Youko gave birth to Sekai Saionji. *Mai gave birth to Setsuna Kiyoura. *Wakaba Nijou gave birth to Hanon Nijou, Kazuha Nijou, Futaba Nijou and 6 more daughters. *Natsuhi Ebata gave birth to Inori Ashikaga. *Mrs. Kitsuregawa gave birth to Roka Kitsuregawa. Kagura eventually passed away and the others are separated from him. It is known that Mai separated from him because of his womanizing habits. Summer Days/Shiny Days Shun used to be the manager at Radish until he got replaced by Youko for causing trouble related to sexual harassment. He does however come back as a temporary manager if Youko goes overseas. Throughout the game it's implied he knows all his daughters. However, the opposite side varies: only Setsuna seems to know that Shun is her dad, while Sekai and the Nijou sisters don't know that he their father, but knows who Shun is. Inori however has no recollection of Shun. Nevertheless, he tries to be a good father to the girls even they don't know of his identity which backfires with Futaba who instead becomes sexually attracted to him. Shun generally plays major role as Makoto's "rival" toward Setsuna's good ending. In all possible routes, Shun tries to keep his promise with Setsuna of finally becoming a good father by stopping his womanizing habit. However, Makoto mistakes Shun to be Setsuna's former lover and becomes jealous of the situation as he believes that Shun is betraying Setsuna's trust by still continuing to be involved with Futaba. Depend of Makoto's choices: he can "prove" Setsuna of Shun's being liar by bringing her to the scene of him having sex with Futaba or instead trying to show Shun of his relationship with Setsuna by having sex with her while showing the action to him. Both resulted in Makoto shocked when Shun is revealed to be Setsuna's father and Setsuna runs away to Paris. In the latter case, Shun successfully breaks off with Futaba, earning Setsuna's trust once more and Mai eventually reconciles with him. Gallery Shun cash.png Shun front.png makotomistakeshungay.PNG Shunremindnatsuhi.PNG|Reminding Natsuhi of their relationship. Shun.jpg|Shun in his other outfit Trivia *His name Shun means "to wink, waver or twinkle". While his surname Hazama means "interval". Combining his name and surname results in the word "moment" (瞬間 Shunkan). In fact, all the Hazama Sibling's names can be combined with their surname to form a new meaning (Toki (Jikan), Kuu (Kuukan)). Interestingly, his daughter Setsuna also has similar name meaning. *Shun, Kei Ogata and Shuo Furuya are one of the few protagonists to not have entirely visible face in their original debuts game. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Hazamas Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Older brothers Category:Tomaru's offspring